


Tea stains and Rose petals

by WxnterSoldier



Series: BCU - Buckitty cinematic universe [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky wears a dress in this, Catboy Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Maid Bucky, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Steve is slightly greying, Villains getting what they deserve, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WxnterSoldier/pseuds/WxnterSoldier
Summary: Bucky was born different, with cat ears and a tail. Unfortunate events occur and now he is happily living as a maid in the Rogers's château. He remembers something.. But who are the people he sees in his dreams and why is he running away.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: BCU - Buckitty cinematic universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148921
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckitty's outfit is based off of Kiu-k's artwork https://kiu-k.tumblr.com/post/631972482158608384/combat-maid

_ He’s running, the forest floor wet from the rain and mud staining the bottom of his feet. There’s growling behind him, trying to catch up to him. _

_ “No… Please!” There’s a clearing, he can see it just at the end of the trees. A building. No a house! “Help!” _

Bucky jolted awake, breathing heavily as he slowly calmed down. He’s still in bed, he’s still in the château. His right hand gently grips the blankets.

“Mm… What time is it?” Slowly turning to look at his alarm clock, he squeaked. He slept in and his master would surely be waking up soon for breakfast. Slipping out of bed and in to joining bathroom, Bucky had a quick shower, making sure to clean his ears and tail. Once out and drying himself off with a hairdryer, Bucky got dressed. Grabbing one of his maid uniforms, he quickly slipping the dress and apron on. He’s not forced to wear them, they are more comfortable and his tail fits through the hole better. Plus, he thinks he looks adorable. Tying his small ribbon and sliding his red hair grips in, Bucky hurried to tie his zip up his boots. They have laces but he leaves them tied since they are fiddly. Trying to stay quiet, he scurried down the hallway and stairs to make it to the kitchen.

“Okay.. Okay… Need eggs, bacon…” Bucky opens the door to the fridge, and takes out the rest of the bacon, two eggs and a few sausages. His Master eats a lot so Bucky makes a big breakfast. He opened a can of beans, pouring them in to a pot and letting the warm up as Bucky went to get the breakfast plate. Stirring the beans, Bucky cracked open the eggs in to a pan with the bacon and sausages. “Bread! Please don’t burn.” He hurries back to the fridge for some bread slices and places them into the toaster. Soon the bell went off, he may have been late out of bed but he was on time with breakfast.

“Right on time.” Bucky starts plating up the food, buttering the toast before sneaking the fourth piece for himself. Covering the plate, he got the jam and butter out. He cut the toast in to triangles and placed them on a separate plate. Placing the plates on to the trolley with the butter and jam, Bucky grabbed the jug of orange juice and two glasses as well as the cutlery. Hurrying to the dining room, Bucky mentally cursed at himself for forgetting the coffee pot.

“Good morning, Master.” He slowed his pace when walking over to the table. “I’m sorry that your morning coffee isn’t ready. I can make a pot now while you-“ Bucky’s ears perked up as his master cut him off.

“No need. I’m okay with just juice this morning.” Master Steven always sounded more gravely in the morning. “Smells wonderful as always.” He sits a little straighter as Bucky uncovers his plate in front of him.  
“I brought your favourite jam.”

“Thank you, please… Sit and eat with me.” Bucky shook his head.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I must go clean up the kitchen.” Steve frowned as Bucky poured him a glass of juice before retreating to the kitchen. Bucky hurried off to start cleaning the pot and pan. “I’m sorry for not eating with you… I just…” Steve sat alone as he ate his breakfast, wondering if Bucky was okay. He was furiously scrubbing the pot that had the beans in. “Shit! The mail.” Bucky finished the cleaning and hurried out to the front gate, holding up the skirt of his uniform as he ran across the wet gravel and colliding with gate.

“Bucky! Are you okay?” Peter calls as he skids to a halt on his bike, dropping his mail bag to go check on the cat hybrid.

“I’m okay… Just slipped.” He rubbed his forehead and nose as he smiled. “Anything for Master Steve.”

“Yes. Also, there’s one for you.” Peter dug around in his post bag and pulled out a few letters. “Here.”

“Thank you, Peter.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” Peter made a small noise before nodding. “Have a good day, Peter.”

“You too.” Bucky waved Peter off as he got back on his bike. He decided not to run this time around as he made his way back to the château. Bucky slipped his letter in to his apron before placing the rest of the mail on the dinning table.

“Your mail, master.” Steve looks up from his toast, before standing.

“Are you alright?” Bucky flinches as Steve’s hand touches his forehead. “Were you… Did you bang in to the gate?”

“You heard?” Ears flattening against his head, feeling embarrassed.

“Yes… It’s okay, if it hurts really bad, you can take the rest of the day off.”

“No! I can still work… I..”

“Bucky. If you need to rest then you should.” Steve gently rubs Bucky’s head, trying to sooth the pain. “Please, sit with me.” He pulled a chair out and helped Bucky sit down. “Let’s go through the post together.” Nodding, Bucky opened the letters to Steve can easily remove the contents. The first was an invitation for Master Sam, the second was a reply from Master Pierce. There was a pizza menu and a few bills. Bucky pulled out the letter from his apron, and slowly opened the envelope.

“It’s from my sister…” Steve looked up from Sam’s invite and smiled. “We.. We met up in town and started sending letters.”

“How long have you been sending these letters?”

“Almost a year now…”

“Why didn’t you tell me you found your sibling… You could have gone home, or I could have invited them to the château.”

“I thought you might get mad and I like living here with you…”

“Bucky.” He reaches over and takes Bucky’s hand. “I’d never be mad at you. You can make your own choices… I just worry about you sometimes.” Bucky smiles back and starts reading his letter.

“Can… Can we go in to the city tomorrow? My sister would like to meet up. I usually use my days off but she’ll be going to university.. And I would like to see her.”

“Of course.” Bucky’s ears perked up again and he had to stop himself from jumping the table to hug Steve.

“Thank you! Thank you so much.” Bucky’s tail was up, and he was smiling brightly.

“It’s no problem, Bucky. Now, let’s clean up.” Steve starts gathering the plates.

“No. I can clean them..” Steve just smiles and continues to help Bucky. He’s noticed that Steve likes to try and help him with basic chores. “Master… Why do you like helping me with such chores.”

“Why not? I guess I’m just used to doing stuff around our home.” Steve replies, following Bucky to the kitchen. _Our home._

“Okay. It’s nice to have help.” Bucky smiled softly as he placed the plates in to the sink. “And thank you for my arm.”

“You keep thanking me for that but, Bucky, you deserve it, what happened back then…”  
“I try not to think about it, but that moment… It haunts my dreams. When I woke up here, I was scared. I didn’t know where I was and then I saw you and you took care of me…” Bucky sniffled, trying to hold back tears. “I just… You saved my life so I have to pay you back…”

“You didn’t have too. I was all for letting you live here without all of this but you just started as if out of habit.” Bucky looked at Steve, eyes wide.

“What… I..”

“Bucky… Why were you running?” The plate in Bucky’s hands had now shattered on the floor. “Bucky!?” Steve managed to catch Bucky in his arms as he collapsed.

_He’s breathing heavily, the dark haired man in front of him was yelling before grabbing Bucky’s tail and yanking._

_“Stop!”_

_“You made him mad again, stupid bitch.”_

_“- would you stop scaring him. Our little kitten will do as he is told soon. Just need to wait another week.”_

Bucky woke up in his bed again, Steve sat by his desk, reading one of the books from the library.

“What happened?”

“You passed out… You collect such cute things.”

“I did… You think it’s cute? I mean… I can now cause he wouldn’t… He…” He’s breathing heavily, causing Steve to shoot up and try to calm him.

“You’re safe… You’re safe from whoever they were.”

“M-Mas… Steve… Please…” _Protect me…As I fear they are looking for me._


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day, Steve let Bucky relax in his room. They both decided to get outof their days clothes by midday and relax in their pyjamas. Bucky helped Steve cook dinner, which was them trying to make a pizza. Most the flour ending up on their clothes and in Steve’s beard. Bucky kept giggling through the process, watching his Master trying his best, and Steve would sneak glances of Bucky’s face, blushing softly. They snuggled on Steve’s bed with the pizza, watching whatever came up on the tv.

“My parents used to read me Cinderella…” Steve turned to look at Bucky as he spoke. “Though… I never had the ugly stepsisters and I work for someone nice.”  
“Are you waiting for a prince or princess to go dance with?”

“Maybe. I never got to go dancing. Don’t know if I can…” Bucky went back to nibbling his slice.

“Have you seen the movie?” 

“Movie? There’s a movie?!” Bucky’s ears perked up.

“Yeah. Would you like to watch it?” He asks as Bucky starts nodding. “Let me go find the dvd. You get comfy.” Steve gets up to find where he put his secret dvd stash as Bucky got under the blanket. Once he finds the disk, he pops it in to the dvd player before turning off the lights and cuddles up with Bucky to finish their pizza.

Steve would glance over at Bucky during the movie, the scene where Cinderella’s dress transforms had Bucky in awe and his eyes sparkling as she dances with the Prince.

“She’s so pretty…” Slowly, Steve draped an arm around Bucky, pulling him close.

“Yeah.”

“Do you think I could wear a dress like hers…?”

“I think you can.”

“Can I sleep with you tonight? I’m worried about the nightmares.” Steve moves the plate to his dresser and turns off the tv as Bucky gets comfy again. “Thank you…”

“It’s no problem, I want you to feel safe in our home.” Climbing back under the blanket, Steve made sure Bucky was still comfortable before turning off the beside lamp. “Good night, Bucky.”

“Good night, Master Steven..” Steve waited a little before drifting off just to make sure his maid was asleep. Bucky was warm, and would snuggle closer to Steve when nightmares tried to creep up on him. Bucky dreams of a prince and dancing in to the night though without having Cinderella’s midnight problem. Well, until the alarm decided to ruin the night.

“Mmph… No…” He whines as he wakes up, full body stretching. Steve’s hand starts searching forthe alarm, almost breaking it as he slams his fist down on the button. “Hehe~ Master, did you sleep well?”

“Mm.. Yeah..” Steve slowly sat up, looking down at him and smiling. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did.I was really warm too..”

“Yeah. You are very cuddly.”

“I am?” His ears perk up, mostly in surprise. Did he get too attached and was there anything he did that would be inappropriate? “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfy.”

“You didn’t. It was.. Cute. If that’s okay to say.” _He thinks I’m cute._ And now Bucky is trying not to melt in to a puddle of Buckitty.

“I’m cute?”

“Yeah.” Steve gently pets Bucky’s hair and Bucky pushes his head against his Master’s hand. “Go get ready, you have a big day ahead. Don’t worry about cooking breakfast.” Bucky slipped out of bed, only to look up at him confused. “I can make toast, Buck.”

“Okay. Master… Thank you for this.” He hurries out the door, and runs to his room. Bucky is happy, well rested and excited, practically skipping across the hall. First, he climbs in to the shower, getting all cleaned up, humming softly. Shaking out his wet tail, he grabbed his hair dryer again and dries off quickly. “Should I wear my uniform? Mm…” Bucky went through his wardrobe and picked out a white blouse and black jeans. He had to wiggle his tail through the hole in the back. “There, nya.” Grabbing a thick cardigan, Bucky finished by sorting out his hair and slipping on his boots. With letter in hand, he head out to meet Steve in the kitchen.

“You look wonderful.”

“Thank you, Master.” He squeaked. Steve was dressed in a similar way, but with a sunflower shirt and brown slacks.

“I made some toast and didn’t burn it.” Bucky looks at the toast covered in jams and smiles.

“Looks tasty.” He picks up a slice and takes a bite. “Mm! So sweet.”

“Too much jam?”

“It’s perfectly fine. I like sweet things.” His tail flicked around happily. “Thank you, again..” Steve smiles as eats his own slice.

“Ready to go?”

“Mhm!” Bucky was almost purring in excitement, grabbing a bag and happily following Steve to his car. The Aston Martin DB4 sitting nicely in the front of the garage. Steve opened the passenger side door for Bucky before heading to the driver’s side. Bucky loves car rides, he’s only been to the city a few times and usually they get groceries from the local village. His ears flick every time they pass a field full of sheep or cows. The scenery always was eye catching and gave him a fairytale vibe. “So pretty..” Steve smiles, taking a small peak at the happy catboy staring out the windows. The drive wasn’t too bad until they reached the city and it’s traffic. After fifteen minutes, they managed to find a parking space.

“Where are you supposed to meet?”

“There’s a cat cafe.. With actual cats.”

“Okay, Do you know where it is?”

“Um. A side street. I can show you.” He hops out the car and stretches, waiting for Steve to join him. “Would you like to join us?”

“I think I would be honoured to meet your family.” Steve followed beside him, sometimes watching Bucky hurry ahead to look in shop windows. One thing he has noticed is Bucky liked looking at soft things, and things others would consider childish.

“I think it’s down here…”

“Bucky-!” A voice called.

“Becca!” Bucky hurried to hug the girl that was coming towards them. She looked like Bucky but but the woman following looked even more like him, ears and all.

“James?” She takes his hand and gives him a small sniff before hugging him too. “It really is you… My beautiful boy.”

“Mama…? Mama!” While Bucky was cuddling with his mother, Becca had come over to him.

“So. Who are you and why are you with my brother?”

“This is Master Steven.” And that’s when Steve felt something off, the way Bucky’s mother was staring at him.

“Nice to meet you, Mister Steve, Bucky writes about you a lot.” Becca announced while Bucky looked at her in shock. “I’m Rebecca and this our mother.”

“Winniefred."

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Rebecca and Mrs Winniefred.”

“Let’s go in.” She pulled Steve inside, with Bucky and their mother following. They were kittens running everywhere, climbing up towers and jumping on tables. Once they are sat down, Bucky’s mother finally spoke up.

“So… What’s it like with Steven.”

“Oh! It’s great. I get nice food and a really comfy bed. I got to watch Cinderella last night.” Bucky explained, tail explaining his happiness. Becca and Bucky continued to make small talk after they ordered their drinks and a bite to eat.

“Let’s go play with the kitties.” Becca grabs Bucky’s arm and takes him to look around.

“Now… Steven.” Winnie started. “What are you doing with my son?” He was startled by the question. “Why after seventeen years of being missing has my son brought a man who he now is working for and calling master to meet us?”

“I… He invited me. Bucky has been working in my house hold for almost three years, I never forced him, but he insisted on paying me back.”

“Paying you back?”

“You see… I found him just outside the grounds of my home, badly bruised and his arm… It was…” They both turn to look at Bucky and his metal left arm. “I’m sorry… When Bucky told me yesterday about sending letters to his sister, I just had to let them see each other again. And of course you and your family are always welcome at out residence.”

“Thank you but…” She sniffed again. “You don’t smell like that day…” She whispers. “We would need to know your address.”

“Oh, right.”

“Steve… I think I must explain my hostility. You see when James was only six years old…”

  
  
“This one is so cute.” Becca picks up the little kitten, as Bucky reaches other to get pet the kitty.

“So small too.” 

“Food.” Becca places the kitten down as she and Bucky go back to their seats. “Looks good.” Bucky was already eating his cake, humming softly as his ears twitch.

“It’s so good. Try some.” Bucky takes a small bite on to his fork and offers it to Steve. He was a little hesitant but takes the cake.

“It’s good.”

“Um… Mister Steve.” Becca starts. “Can me and mother spend the rest of the day with Bucky…? We’ll be done at about five in the afternoon… It’s just, it’s my last day and-“

“Sure.”

“Wait-“

“I’m fine with it. I have some stuff I can do, and you deserve to spend time as a family.”

“Really?! Oh thank you.” Becca tries to reach across the table to hug him. “Thank you thank you.”

Once they had finished at the cafe, they finally split up and agreed to meet at the clocktower. Bucky wanted to get Becca some special stationary for university, so of course he had to find his favourite place.

“Sharon!”

“Bucky! Come in for more journal stuff?”

“Do you have anything special? My sister is going to university.” He asks, Becca looking around the place in awe.

“So much stuff.” She squeaks to follow Bucky and Sharon to the cupboards.

“We have some that are floral and mushrooms. Cats and bunnies…” Sharon lays out all the paper and sticker sets. Their mother had disappeared for a few moments as they looked.

“I like the mushroom ones, never seen them before.”

“They come with a matching pen and pencil set.” Bucky, Rebecca and Sharon spent a good few minutes deciding on a set and another few looking for more stickers.

“There. That will be twenty.” Bucky took out his wallet and paid while Sharon wrapped them up nicely. “Have great day, Bucky, and have a good time at university, Becca.”

“Thank you, Sharon. It was nice meeting you.”

“I’ll be back for more.” They wave to each other before meeting their mother outside.

“I bought you something, Bucky, I’ll give it you before you leave..”

“Okay!”

They spent the rest of the day eating snacks and looking through windows, picking up work books for Rebecca. Bucky had managed to gain a few more clothes. Steve on the other hand has ended up carrying three boxes up until five.

“Have fun and stay safe, okay?” Bucky tells Becca giving her and his mother one last hug. “Steve gave you our address, right?”

“He did. I’ll visit soon. But, these are for you, only use them if you need to.” Bucky takes the box from her, a little confused. “Steven. Thank you for bringing him to us.”

“It’s nothing. Are you ready to go, Bucky?”

“Mhm. Wait-“ He gives his family one last hug before parting ways. He takes one last look, waving goodbye.

Bucky was a little excite to see what his mother had gifted him, the box on his lap while Steve took them home. He pulled up one corner to peek inside only for his excited look changed.

Four. Four throwing knives sat neatly in the box with a leg holster. The blades were longer than normal ones but still deadly. 

_Only use them if you need too._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter today.
> 
> Happy new year

While the knives were one surprise, another surprise was waiting once they got home. Steve handed Bucky one of the boxes.

“A present, saw you looking at them.” Inside was a stuffed wolf, a light grey and floppy.

“They’re adorable. Thank you.”

“Hope you had a good day. Want a light dinner?” Steve starts heading to the kitchen.

“Can we make spaghetti?”

Bucky slept much easier that night, cuddling the stuffed wolf close. He started the morning as usual, getting out of bed, bathroom and then get dressed and do his hair. He was almost ready when his eyes went back to the box. After a few seconds of milling over his thoughts, Bucky took out the thigh holster and strapped it tight, and slowly adding the knives.

“I know they are to protect me… But I shall use them to protect Master Steven too.” But protecting Master Steve starts with breakfast. Today’s breakfast was simple, toast and some fresh fruit. He started the kettle for Steve’s morning coffee while adding bread to the toaster. Once the bell rang, the quickly ate his own slice while plating up the trolley and bringing Steve is breakfast. Once served, Bucky grabbed the mail from Peter and dropped off any letters to Steve as he went around opening the curtains around the house. Every Monday, Steve chooses to open the day training, if Bucky is lucky he might be able to drop off some water and snacks before grabbing Clint’s archery targets from the last time they had a garden party.

Around Ten am, Steve was in the home gym, training again. He wonders how strong Master Steve truly is. Dropping off the water and snacks, more fruits and crackers, he finally headed outside. Luckily, the target wasn’t to heavy and Bucky managed to slip it out of the shed and drags it to one of the garden walls.

“There…” Taking at least 7 paces back, Bucky took the knives in hand and tried his best at throwing them. Barely any hit the mark, one missing completely, but that doesn’t stop him from trying again. And again. And a few more times. After a few tries, he managed to get one bullseye.

“Yay!” He gathers up the knives and tries again, getting three this time. Bucky trains up until four pm, which is when he needs to make dinner. He skipped lunch. Bucky makes his way in through the kitchen door, only to be greeted by Steve.

“Have fun outside?”

“Uh.. Yes.”

“Good. What’s for dinner?” He sits on one of the kitchen stools as Bucky goes to check out one of his recipe books.

“Well… Let’s see…”

And that’s how most of their week went, when Steve was busy, Bucky went to practice his knife throwing. He had gotten better, managing to hit the mark at a few different distances. And then Steve would meet him in the kitchen to help make dinner. Until one day, Steve had asked for Bucky to accompany him to Lord Sam’s castle. It felt like a castle, it was huge with a ballroom. He waited by the car as Steve brought a few boxes and placed them in the back of the car. It’s been a while since Steve has dressed up in a suit, hair slicked back and beard neatly trimmed.

“You look amazing, Master.”

“Thank you, and thank you once again for agreeing to join me this evening.” He opened the door so Bucky could get in to the passenger’s seat. He really liked it when Sam threw a grand party, he liked meeting his husband Riley and chatting while Steve and Sam caught up with each other. Steve had the radio on as he drove them to Sam’s mini castle. It was quite a long drive up, even when taking the less busy back roads. They finally arrived, Steve finding a place to park before they met up with Sam.

“Steve.”

“Sam.” They greeted each other with a hug. “Hoping for a wonderful night?”

“Yep. Everything is ready.” Sam whispers something to Steve that Bucky can’t hear. “And Bucky, it’s wonderful to have you here with us.”

“It’s wonderful to be here.”

“If you wouldn’t mind meeting up with Riley.” Bucky’s ears perked up and he nods.

“I’ll go right away.” Bucky meets up with one of Sam’s butlers and follows. Sam turns to Steve again.

“Shall we?” Steve and Sam head inside to the ballroom.

“Steve had gotten something delivered to us, he wanted you to have something to wear tonight.”

“He did?” Bucky’s ears twitch as he and Riley enter one of the bed rooms.

“Here.” Riley stood back and let Bucky take in the view. He was taken back, in front of him was a large blue dress, very similar to a certain princess.

“Oh, Riley… I… He got this for me?” Bucky stepped closer wanting to have a closer look.

“Yep. Now let’s get you in to it.”

The ballroom was decorated with flowers upon flowers, a band setting up near the wall. Sam’s cooks had made a wonderful table spread as usual.

“Pierce decided to cancel last minute.” Sam says as the walk down the steps. “Though I am quite glad, he… He’s very odd.”

“Yeah. He is quite strange”

“Steven!” And there she was, Natasha, coming out of thin air. She had also arrived in a suit, he hasn’t seen her in a dress for a while. “Don’t tell me… You’ve-“

“Ah. Don’t even go there. How have you been, Nat?”

They reminisced for a moment until Sam had to greet his guests. Steve asked Nat to give him a quick once over as the band started to play and everyone else poured in to the ball room. Everyone except Bucky and now Steve is scared his drinking too much. One thing, Steve doesn’t do too well with flirting.

“Hey, Steve.” Peggy walks up to him, in a nice red dress, hair and makeup done nice.

“Peggy… How’s your cousin?”

“Sharon? She is still doing well in the city.”

“That’s good.” He takes another sip of his drink.

“Would you like to dance with me?”

“I uh…” Then the doors opened and the room went silent.

“Riley, I think… Riley?” He had been left with the tailor who is tightening the dress up a little too tightly. “Tight.”

“Sorry, dear.” She loosens it slightly. Once the dress was done, he had his hair loosely curled and a light dusting of glitter on his cheek bones. He did have to explain the harness and not wanting to change his boots for the heels. As soon as he was ready and glanced at himself in the mirror, he almost started crying. He felt as if the person staring back wasn’t even him. The gloves on his arms felt so delicate and if he moved his prosthetic the wrong way they would rip. Soon two maids were there to escort him.

“Follow us, please.” Picking up the front of his dress, Bucky followed them while trying not to trip up in the all the layers. They opened the main doors and he walked out, looking down at everyone and the room fell silent. He’s still, looking for a familiar face. Sam manages to get the band playing again and Bucky is careful going down the stairs and Steve made his way over to him.

“You look beautiful.”

“Steve…” Bucky blushes. “Thank you… I..”

“May I have this dance?” Bucky looks down at Steve’s hand before taking it.

“You may.” Steve wraps an arm around his waist and Bucky’s hand was on his shoulder. He gently took Bucky’s left hand and kept him close.

“Ready?”

“Mhm.” Bucky softly nods, following Steve’s lead. He’s trying not to step on his toes or the fabric. His dress would flair with each spin, and Bucky would be lying if he said he didn’t feel like a princess. Riley and Sam had joined them on the floor with a few others. They were so close together, chests almost touching as Steve lifted up to spin him around.

Steve and Bucky danced late in to the night before they snuck outside to the gardens. They looked at each other before gently kissing each other. But it wasn’t the kiss that made his cheeks red, and he was breathing a little heavy. 

“Are you alright? You look really sick…” 

“Steve… I think I’m in heat…”.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn chapter. This is optional but you know :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, sorry...
> 
> Also double update today

“Steve… I think I’m in heat…”

“Heat?” He whispers and Bucky nods.

“Mhm… My underwear is.. It’s sticky and wet and I don’t want to ruin this dress.”

“Do you want to go home?” Bucky nods again, he’s hiding his face.

“Master Steven, Buck- Oh goodness.” One of the maids had come to check on them, a look of surprise on her face. “Do you need…”

“Could you help him change out of his dress? I’ll meet you out front, I need to tell Sam that we are leaving.” The maid nods and takes Bucky’s hand, taking him away from the ballroom and in through a side entrance. Steve slipped back inside to find Sam and apologise for leaving so soon.

“Sam. Sam… I’m so sorry.” He starts once he gets his friend’s attention. “Bucky… Bucky needs to go home. He’s not feeling too well.”

“Oh, that’s okay. It was wonderful to have you two here anyway.” Sam gives him a hug, and smiles. “Get home safe… And don’t do anything bad.”

“I won’t. Thank you for everything tonight.” He also says goodbye to Natasha and Riley before heading out to meet Bucky.

“Steve. Where are you going?”

“Peggy. Shit… Bucky isn’t feeling too we-'' He skidded to look at her and her dance partner. And then the loud meowing started. Bucky, back in his uniform, was meowing loudly as Sam’s maids helped bring him to the front entrance. “I have to go. Have a wonderful night.” Steve ran outside with them, helping Bucky into his car. He watched as the cat hybrid started purring and rubbing his face against the seat. “Thank you for this.” And soon they were off. Bucky mewling and purring, rubbing himself over the seat.

Steve sped home, the smell and sounds Bucky was emitting was something else. Once home, Steve carried a wiggly Bucky inside. His maid rubbed against him as he brought him to his room.

Bucky was left alone, his master going to bring him snacks and water. Taking off his boots, and tight holster, hiding the knives quickly, Bucky stripped off and laid on his bed, rubbing the sheets. He purrs, rolling and rubbing, humping the bed. His tail was up and he felt ridiculous. Steve is going to see him like this, needy and whiny.

“Bucky, I brought you some water and-“ Steve stops to stare at him, placing the cup of water on the bedside table slowly. He smells good, why does he smell good, stupid biology! Wants. He wants something. Someone! Bucky watched Steve place the bowls of snacks on his desk, his master not taking his eyes off of him either. Then he did the unthinkable.

He purred. He purred at Steve as if he was asking, face down with his butt in the air. Presenting. 

“I can’t…”

“I want… You…”

“Is that your heat brain or…”

“No…” Bucky just wants, tail wiggling. “I am capable of making a conscious choice! I want you.” Steve’s face went dark, and Bucky can hear a soft growling. He stalked over, touching Bucky’s tail and the scent he was putting off, it was intoxicating.

It’s been a few hours, and they haven't stopped. Bucky’s tail was wrapped around Steve’s leg as he was fucked into the sheets.

“M-Mast…Ah!”

“Tell me when you need a break, we’ve been at it for a while.” Steve pants, he hadn’t cum inside Bucky, always pulling out covering Bucky’s back or face and mouth.

“Just want you…” He’s cumming on the bed sheets again. Bucky is a mess and he’s already finished off a few glasses of water and the snacks. Once Steve had blown his load on Bucky’s thighs, they collapsed with Steve on top, the cold of Steve's gold locket chilling his skin. “Sleepy..”

“Get some rest, I’ll make breakfast tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

The next two days was just full of sex. Steve had helped Bucky with eating and getting clean. Bucky’s heat had really gotten to him, he was needy and whiny and just wanted to be fucked. 

“Ah, ah… Fuck..” Bucky is on his back, legs being held down as Steve fucked him. The position was letting Steve get in deep, his hips slamming into Bucky’s ass. His scent was heavy and Bucky was loving it. Eyes rolled back, hair sticking to his face as his insides squeezed Steve’s cock. His master was rough with him, taking him and then something hit his rim. Steve kept forcing his cock until whatever it was pushed inside him. It was thick and stuck inside, tying them together. Bucky started to feel something warm flooding his insides, Steve collapsing on top of him. It was a good hour before Steve pulled out and helped Bucky into the bathroom.

  
  


The next day, his heat broke and everything went back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky learns the truth

It’s been at least over a month since Bucky’s heat incident and he’s been noticing strange things about himself. He started to get cramps and it was getting in the way of his training. The training was going well, he’s managed to get more distance and strong throws. He’s taking a few steps back to continue being able to get a greater distance until he hits into something. Well, someone.

“So this is where you disappear too.” Bucky is quick to turn and look at Steve, hiding the blades behind him.

“Um.. Yes.”

“I know about them, Bucky, you don’t have to hide them.”

“I know.. It’s just, please don’t take them away. I need them to protect you.” He squeaks and Steve smiles.

“I’m not going to take them away. Though, I will ask if you would like to train with me.”

“Train with you? Like… Hand to hand?” He asks and Steve nods. “I… Okay. Anything if it helps me protect you.” 

Bucky and Steve train together from Monday to Wednesday every week, the rest being dedicated to baking, gardening and such. It’s another full moon and Bucky wanted to stargaze with Steve, his master did always disappear outside on nights when the moon is full.

“Not tonight… I’m sorry, Buck. Tomorrow, okay?” Bucky just smiles and nods as Steve leaves for the night. 

Bucky had decided to do some journaling while Steve was out. He wrote about his week, the dance, the dress. The pages get decorated with stickers and doodles, he manages to find a place for a picture of him, Becca and his mother. There had been howls all night, he didn’t know wolves were local to this area. Wolves…   
  


_ He’s is the forest again, being chased as the howling continues. The storm continues to get worse, his feet and clothes muddy. Bucky slips, falling face first as the two beasts creep up and surround him. _

_ “No… Please…” The large dark beast went to bite him but was stopped as more howling sounded and another wolf jumped out. It’s fangs sinking into the flesh of one of them.  _

  
Getting up from his desk, Bucky shook his head. He doesn’t want to remember right now. His stomach grumbled, and decided to go get some snacks. Upon leaving his room, he heard it. A loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen. Bucky made his steps light as he crept along the hall and then he saw it. A large blonde wolf, paws and fur covered in blood and dirt staring at him. He was still, hair standing on end. The wolf yelped at him before heading back downstairs. Slowly, Bucky followed it back to the kitchen, watching from the doorway as the beast climbed up onto one of the counters to retrieve one of the first aid kits.

“How did you… How did you know where…” The wolf brought it over to him, placing it at his feet before yipping and sitting down. Bucky sat down in front of the wolf, and it held out it’s paw. Then he noticed it, a chain. Gold and familiar locket. “Master Steven… Is that you?” He asks as the wolf yips and wags his tail. “Steven! How are you… Oh, right, your paws.” Bucky grabs a rag and gets it wet so he can clean away the dirt so he can bandage him up properly. “There we go…”

“Woof.” Steve licked his cheek, tail wagging more.

“I’ll close the door, and clean up tomorrow… Are you hungry?” Steve yipped again as Bucky closed the door. He smiled and got out some fruit and some uncooked sausages. “These good?”

Steve ran ahead as Bucky brought the food to his room, it was cute seeing his master climb and curl up on his bed. Placing the plate down, he ate some of the grapes and sat with Steve.

“Want me to read anything?” Bucky asks, petting his master gently. Steve yipped happily, sneaking a sausage as Bucky grabbed a story book. “Let’s see… Little red riding hood?” Steve stared at him as if he was crazying. “Joking. It’s beauty and the beast.” Sitting down, he let Steve rest his head on his lap as he read to him. Steve looked comfy but something was eating away at him. Bucky fell asleep, cuddling into Steve’s soft fur and leaving the lamp on all night which wasn’t a good thing.

Waking up, Steve had transformed back into a human. Bucky blushed as he got a good look at Steve’s very nake form.

“Um… Master Steven.” He tried to wake him up, keeping his eyes shut as he did.

“Mm… Oh shit… Uh…” Steve sprung up and covered himself with Bucky’s blankets. “I guess the uh… Wolf is out of the bag.”

“Yeah… You were really fluffy and warm though.” Steve smiled and reached out to pet Bucky’s ears.

“I guess it’s time to… To tell you the truth.”

“The truth?” Bucky was a little confused. “What do you mean?”

“Of how I found you.

Usually I don’t go out in wolf form during storms but I sensed something off and heard the howls. I ran out to the area, to the forest behind our home. Two. Two other wolves were there and you… You were hurt, badly. Your left arm was ripped apart. But the wounds were hard to tell apart so I couldn’t tell what caused them. I managed to do some damage until they ran off. You passed out from both fear and your injuries. Getting you back home and calling Banner was difficult but I managed. He removed the ankle cuffs and the broken collar, we can’t tell where you came from. You were out for a few days and we managed to get you that new arm. How much do you remember?”

“I… I remember them talking about breeding me.. They used to pull my ears and tail. No names… I barely remember home, I just remember my mother reading Cinderella and my sister… My father chased after me and my kidnappers. They broke in through my bedroom window.” He’s shaking as he tries to remember. Steve pulls him close, and Bucky snuggles into his arms.

“It’s okay… You’re safe now, you’re safe… Let’s get cleaned up, I’ll find some clothes and we can eat.” Bucky’s ears were flat against his head as he looked at Steve and nodded.

“You made a big mess yesterday. I expect you to clean up after yourself, young man.” He smiles softly.

“Yes, mother.” Steve jokes, kissing his ears. “Come. We’ve got a lot to do today.” Bucky follows him to the bathroom again. They shower together so Bucky can check Steve's wounds. 

He's glad Steve was okay, but who made the bites, and why was Steve so banged up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda long, some rambling filler stuff
> 
> cw for some violence, promise this ends happily

It’s been a few weeks since Bucky found out Steve was a wolf. Though, it hasn’t been easy, well, not with the nausea and the bloating, the constant bathroom breaks. Cooking is proving harder, certain smells make him feel sick. Steve has slowed off on the training since then, not wanting to hurt Bucky or make him sick. Steve didn’t hide his wolf form anymore, he would go out and search the grounds before heading back to cuddle up with Bucky, watching the stars for a few hours. Was it odd that Steve found Bucky’s scent comforting now? He liked sleeping on Bucky’s stomach in this form.

It’s been just over three months since Bucky’s heat, the changes started getting noticeable. Natasha had pointed out that he gained weight. The motion sickness, and wanting to eat more. He was having mood swings and sometimes he’s too hot or too cold. Bucky had to put a bandaid on his nose after popping a nasty looking spot.

Monday came around and Peter had a lot of letters to hand over before one of Sam’s maids showed up with the dress he wore at their party. He dropped the letters off to Steve and helped the other maid find a place for the giant box.

“Let’s see… Bill, menu, bill, a few from Winifred. Must be for Bucky.” He puts them aside as he goes through the menus, and letters from Sharon, Peggy, and Riley; though it must have come late due to one of his maids being here. And in the fanciest gold writing, Pierce. “Hello... “ He opens up the envelope, curious. The man had been quiet for a while.

_ Dear Steven,  _

_ Sorry for the prolonged silence. I can finally make my visit to you on September 18th. I’ll even bring a few gifts for you that I picked up on my journey. My two servants will also be joining us. I hope you enjoyed all the festivities these last years and Wilson’s ball. You must tell me about them, I did miss a lot. _

_ I’ll see you soon. _

_ Yours truly  _

_ Alexander Pierce. _

September 18th was this week. It’s not like he can say no as any letter wouldn’t reach him before then and no phone call would stop him.

“Shit…” He murmurs as he places the letter down. Bucky finally entered by himself meaning the other had left.

“Master?” He walks over to the unopened letters.

“These ones are for you, Sharon and your Mother.”

“Oh. I wonder if she will be coming over soon.” He sits down next to Steve and goes through his letters. “She can come visit, right?”

“Of course, she and your friends are always welcome.” Steve smiles, still staring at Pierce’s letter.

“She left a phone number. I’ll call her soon if that’s okay… I know we don’t use the phone unless we need to but..”

“Bucky, you can do anything you want, if you want to spend hours on the phone to your parents, you may.” He sighs. “Pierce will be here this week.”

“Master Pierce is visiting? In a few days?”

“18th… Will you be okay cooking dinner and such for that night? He’s bringing his own servants so maybe they can help.” Steve was always curious about Alex, they’ve only met once and sent mostly letters. They met at one of Tony’s parties, a month after Bucky arrived at the Chateau. Could just be a coincidence.

That afternoon, Steve took Bucky down to the market in the small village, one of Bucky’s favourite places, especially around the holidays. The fresh vegetables and berries. The local butcher. Bucky managed to steal the people’s hearts with his innocence the first time we came to the market. Who ever kept him captive never let him out or taught him anything other than being a maid. Cooking, cleaning, medical care. Bucky doesn’t know any names but he must remember faces, right? 

“Good afternoon, Bucky. What are you looking for today?”

“Can I have some carrots, broccoli…” He looks over his list, while Steve gets out his wallet, ready to pay. 

That’s how most of the day went, people complimenting Bucky and them thanking Steve. And Bucky is okay with it, the older ladies do give him candies. There were another two cat hybrids who liked to make light conversation, they noticed Bucky’s weight gain. It made him slightly uncomfortable. 

“Master… There’s a full moon at the end of this week.” Bucky pipes up as they drive back home. He’s been a little upset since his weight was brought up.

“Yeah… What’s up? Is it because of what happened?” Steve gently squeezes Bucky’s thigh.

“No… Yes. I’ve been getting spots and feeling sick… I hate it, I don’t understand what’s wrong.”

“Listen… You’re beautiful no matter what you look like. Maybe it’s because you aren't feeling well.” Steve wanted Bucky to feel good about the way he looks. It’s normal to get spots and gain weight.

“Steve... “

The 18th loomed over their heads. Tomorrow, Pierce would arrive with gifts and such. Bucky spends most of the day baking biscuits for tea and making small cakes while Steve cleans up his old unused drawing room, making sure there was not a dust bunny in sight. Steve joins Bucky to taste some of the tea cakes when it happened. The cat hybrid vomited bile into the sink.

“Bucky! Oh god…” Steve pulls Bucky’s hair back.

“Ugh… I have no idea what’s going on.” Bucky cries. “What if I’m sick tomorrow? What if I throw up on him?”

“Take the rest of the day off and relax. Don’t push yourself.”

“But-”

“Nu-uh. I’ll do the rest, you need to relax at some point. Especially if you’re not feeling well.” Steve starts guiding Bucky to his room. “We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Bucky was left in his room staring at his slightly larger stomach, even his chest looked different. He’s still so lost. What’s happening to him. He lays back on his bed, looking at his arm.

_ “This is Doctor Banner, he helped attach your new arm, I hope it’s light enough.” Steve was sitting next to the bed, smiling nervously, his own arm bandaged. “You’ve been out for a few days… Do you have a name?” _

_ “I don’t… I don’t know…” _

_ “That’s okay. Should we think of one? I do wish to call you by a name.” _

_ The city towers over him, he feels slightly lost and now he wishes he never got separated from Steve. _

_ “Oh sorry.” He states as he walks into someone. “I… I didn’t see you and I’m lost…” _

_ “It’s okay.” The girl replies. “I still get lost in the clouds too. Do you want to join me for coffee?” _

_ “Sure. Sounds nice.” _

_ “You don’t have a name?” _

_ “I think I do… I just don’t remember.” _

_ “Mm… Well, I used to have a brother, he was taken away when he was a child… You kinda remind me of him.” _

_ “I think… I think I had a sister. I see her in my dreams… It helped when my old owners were mean. I think I called her Becca…? She was a lot smaller back then...” She starts tearing up. “Are you okay?” _

_ “Bucky? Is… Is it really you?” _

_ “Bucky, if anyone here makes you uncomfortable, you tell me, okay?” _

_ “Yes, Master Steven.” _

_ “Steve, just Steve when we’re alone together.” He smiles. “Bet this is a whole new experience. I’m not too good with these things, so I’m glad to have you by my side.” _

_ The painting, the one in the foyer, the blonde woman staring at him with a soft smile. _

_ “Master… Who is this? She’s very pretty.” _

_ “Hm? Oh, this is my mother, Sarah. She passed a few years ago.” _

_ “This is Sam Wilson, and his fiance Riley.” Steve introduces them. “This is James.” _

_ “I prefer Bucky…” He whispers. _

_ “Okay, Bucky, you’re always welcome here and I do hope we can all be good friends.” Sam shakes his hand gently. _

For once his brain was showing him nice memories. Memories where he was happy. Where Steve smiled. Where he wasn’t ridiculed for being curious. Ones of him and his mother and father, playing with stuffed animals and meeting Becca for the first time when she was still a newborn.

_ “Where are we going, Steve?” He follows Steve across the estate. _

_ “Somewhere special.” That somewhere special… A cherry tree in full bloom. They had made a small picnic for lunch, and set up the blanket under the tree. _

_ “It’s beautiful…” _

_ “It’s not the only beauty in the garden.” _

_ “There’s another one?” _

_ “I’m looking at them.” Steve smiles and chuckles as Bucky turns around to look. _

_ “But I don’t see any.” He turns back around as Steve grabs a few stray petals from his hair. _

What’s this feeling? Did he always feel like this around Steve?

“Bucky, I brought you some water and something light to eat.” He hears Steve call from the hallway before coming in. “How are you feeling?”

“A little better… Thanks.”

“I got most of everything clean. I’m sure he won’t want to go into some rooms. Thank you for helping me with all the baking.”

“Will… Will you stay with me tonight?”

“Hm? Sure, but we must be up early, okay?”

“Okay… You’re warm..” Bucky cuddles his arm as Steve gets under the covers with him.

  
  


Bucky woke up early in the morning, running to the bathroom to be sick again. Pierce arrives in a few hours, he needs to sort himself out.

“Steve… Do we have anything I can take?” He asks, turning to look back to his room.

“I’ll go find something. I’ll make toast for breakfast, do you want jam?”

“Yes, please.”

They spent more time on their appearance than anything this morning. Bucky took some of the medicine before eating his toast which Steve had burnt slightly but it was so good. Steve was in his nicest looking suit, hair and beard trimmed nicely.

“You look wonderful.”

“You do as well, ready? He’s almost here…”

A black porsche macan pulled up, followed by a black van. Steve was waiting out on the steps as Pierce and his own servants got out of their vehicles.

“Pierce.”

“Rogers.” Pierce extended a hand to Steve once they were close enough. He took his hand, shaking it. “Wonderful day, isn’t it?”

“Lovely. It’s nice to finally see you again. Come in.” He opens the door for his guests, only to start dreading this whole day. Once Bucky’s face was in view. Once Bucky saw Pierce, his eyes widened in fear.

_ No… No, it can’t…  _ Bucky was frozen, trying to look relaxed but Steve could see through it.

“Um… Welcome to our home.” Bucky curtsied, trying not to keep eye contact with any of Pierce’s servants and the man himself.

“Why thank you. You’ve taught him well.”

“Well, uh… James, why don’t you make us some tea and bring it to the drawing room?” Steve is quick to change the subject, letting Bucky escape to the kitchen. “Come this way.”

“Armin, Sitwell and Rollins, bring the gifts. Rumlow, go and help James, will you?” Pierce led the other three with him to the drawing room, whilst Rumlow sought out Bucky. He was in the kitchen, gulping down a cup of water as the kettle boiled. They’re here in his home. Here in a place he thought was safe.

“Aw, little kitten thought he could get away.”

“What do you want…?” Bucky turns to face him, getting defensive.

“What? Can’t say that me and the guys missed you? How much Alex missed you?”

“As in you were bored you couldn’t mess with me?” Bucky’s is leaning against the counter, ears twitching. “Because he can’t use me like that anymore?”

“Hm? You didn’t like what we used to do?” Brock started getting closer, close enough for Bucky to make out healed over bite marks in his arms. “Did you gain weight?”

In the drawing room, Steve kept his eyes on the four men, noticing the bandages, and scars that littered over the arms and faces of two of them. Zola had placed a couple of boxes on the table. Pierce had gotten comfortable, but Steve was worried about Bucky.

“So, Steven. What have I missed out on over the years?”

“Well, there was Sam’s ball this year. Very wonderful event. He’s gotten married to Riley. We held at least two more summer garden parties over the years. Tony had a kid. And a few charity events.” Steve rambles. “What were you doing?”

“Ah. Here and there. Mostly boring business stuff. Your maid? How long have they been with you?”

“Oh? Um. Well, a few years.” Pierce motions for Zola to open up the boxes. “What’s…”

“A watch, some sakura teas, and maybe this for your maid.” Zola opened the last box, inside was a thick black collar. It looked Familiar… Similar to one he’s seen before. He was about to open his mouth when Bucky wheeled in the tea and biscuits. He looked a little shaken up better than Rumlow, who had a pink hand print across his face. “Well. I see you two are well equated.” Bucky doesn’t say anything as he pours the tea.

“Yes. We had a lovely conversation.” Rumlow speaks first. Steve is suspicious, with how both of them look, that conversation was not as lovely.

“James spent most of yesterday baking.”

“I hope you like them…”

“So, I’ve noticed your servants are… A little banged up.” Steve says, taking a sip of tea.

“Ah, we’ve been doing some renovations in between travelling.” 

“Odd wounds for renovations… Do you have dogs?” He eyes Zola, the shortest and oldest of Pierce’s men, staring at Bucky who was now walking over to stand next to him. Steve doesn’t like how these four men are looking at Bucky, as if he was nothing more than a piece of meat.

“We do. A couple of huskies.”

“I see… Would you like to join us out in the gardens? The weather is wonderful.”

“Yes, I would love to see the gardens.” Steve was already up on his feet, Bucky sticking close by Steve as they walked outside. They had set up a table with a few chairs outside already, Bucky might be able to escape into the kitchen again if they wanted anything else to eat. Once outside, Bucky set up the table but Pierce managed to drag Steve away.

“Why won’t you let me go?” Bucky asks, his hands trembling as places down the teapot. “Why won’t you leave me alone?”

“Why? Cause you’re a hybrid.” Sitwell stands behind him as Zola explains.

“Cat hybrids are common…”

“Not with what you have.” Zola grips at the skirt of his uniform, lifting it up. “You’re very special.”

“H-Hey-!” He tries to stop him, only for Sitwell to grope his chest. “Let me- nngh.” Bucky whimpers, he wants Steve and he wants them gone. Rumlow is back to rubbing his stomach and pulling his ears while the little weasel man is under his skirt and feeling around.

“You have such a wonderful garden, Steven. But maybe I should have come in the spring, Tony said you had a very beautiful cherry blossom here.”   
“It’s definitely a place for pic-” He sniffs the air, something's off. “-nic… Sorry, I just…”

“LET GO OF ME!” And he was off, running back to the house, Pierce barely keeping up. When Steve saw what was going on, he growled.

“Get off of him.” Bucky’s face was wet with tears as he managed to get away from the other men, immediately running into Steve’s arms. “What the hell do you think you're doing?” He runs a hand through Bucky’s hair. “Pierce…” He looks over at the man who had now made his way over. “I want you and your servants to leave my estate. I will not tolerate James being harassed like that.”

“I’m sorry about their behaviour. I will have to punish them when we get home.” Steve is still growling softly. He doesn’t take his eyes off of them, following them to the front door and watching them leave.

“Are you okay, Buck?”

“M-Mhm… Thank you for getting rid of them…” Steve takes Bucky back into his arms, kissing his hair.

“Are they the ones who…”

“Yes… Pierce was my old master. They never gave names, but I remember their faces… Remember Pierce doing…” Bucky was tearing up again.

“Shh… It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me..” Steve keeps trying to comfort him. “Buck… Go.. Go put on some comfy clothes. Get out of this uniform, get comfy. I… I’ll invite Sam and Nat over for dinner. Would you like that?” Bucky is quiet, ears twitching.

“Yes please...”

“I’ll cook too. You deserve a day off.” Steve keeps nuzzling him softly. “Go get snuggled in the lounge, bring blankets if you want.” He kisses Bucky’s ears softly and watches as he makes his way to his bedroom. Steve smiles softly, trying to relax as he makes his way to the closest phone. He should really try and invest in one of those cell phones. Going through the cards, he picked up Sam and Natasha’s numbers. Steve was still using an old rotary phone, it had been in his family for a while and he hadn’t the heart to get rid of it.

“Is it Natasha?”

“No, it’s Clint. What’s up, Steve? Thought the elusive Pierce was there?”

“Not anymore. I’m making dinner and um… Wanted to see if you and Nat would like to come over? Watch a movie in pyjamas or something?” 

“Sure. I’ll go ask her. Hold on.” He heard Clint yelling for Natasha, and Natasha yelling back. “Be there soon.”

“And bring pjs.” He was wondering if Clint even heard him as he hung up. Now he just had to call Sam. There was the sound of a door shutting and something shuffling across the hall. Bucky must have gotten a blanket and is heading downstairs. “Hey… Sam?”

Bucky had gotten a few blankets and was nesting on the sofa in the lounge, snuggling in all the blankets and purring. He tries not to fall asleep but he’s so warm.

“Buck? You under all of that?”

“Mhm..” Steve sits on the floor, placing a hand on top of the blankets.

“Looks like you’re comfy.” He places his head on the plush covers, listening to Bucky purr. “Clint is coming with Natasha…”

“Is he going to make bad jokes?”

“Probably.” Steve smiles softly as Bucky pops his head out. “Hey…”

“Hey… Sorry about earlier.”

“None of what happened was your fault. They’ll never be here or anywhere again. They won’t ever touch you, I’ll make sure of it.” Bucky smiled and slipped his arm out from under the blanket.

“Steve…”

Steve decided to join Bucky in his pyjamas, their friends wouldn’t mind. Sam and Riley arrived first, not mentioning how Steve and Bucky are dressed.

“Wanna tell us what happened?” Sam asks.

“When Nat and Clint get here, we’ll talk and it’s not good.” Riley hugs Sam’s arm, the both of them looking worried. “Bucky is in the lounge. He’s got all the blankets he could so if you want one..”

Once Nat and Clint arrive with a few boxes of pizza and extras. Looks like he wouldn’t be cooking. They were all huddled up in the lounge, another movie playing on the tv screen as they ate their way through the pizzas. Bucky stayed covered up in a blanket, not wanting the others to see his chest or stomach.

“Thank you for bringing these, you two.” Steve smiles at Natasha and Clint, wiping the grease from his fingers with a napkin. “I guess it’s time to explain what happened today.” Bucky retreated back under the covers and Steve doesn’t blame him.

“Pierce brought four others with him. Varying different statures, there was a short man named Zola, who had circular glass. Rumlow slightly bigger build, talled but not as tall or muscular as Rollins. Sitwell had a similar body type if not a little skinnier. He also brought gifts with him, some tea and a watch… Then there was the collar that he said I could give to my maid. Rollins and Sitwell had bite marks and scars from their “Huskies”. Then Bucky came in with Rumlow and I don’t know what happened in the kitchen but it most likely warranted that slap. I suggested we go to the garden and I come back to… Zola was under Bucky’s uniform… I, Buck… I should have sent them home earlier.”

“They were under his uniform?” Sam raises a brow. “Why the Hell… I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“Do you have the collar, Steve?” Natasha asks, and Steve goes to retrieve it. “Bucky… Come out, please.” Bucky’s ears pop out first before wiggling his head out as Steve comes back, opening the box.

“Here.” He places it on the coffee table.

“Looks like the one Bucky was found with, just cleaner… Bucky…” Clint started, looking over at him.

“It’s them… Rumlow kept going on about how much they missed me, and Zola was talking about me being rare which isn’t true. Cat hybrids are common, I don’t understand why they want me. I don’t understand how they found me.” Riley got up and wrapped an arm around Bucky.

“That’s them off the guest list, did you tell Tony or is that a tomorrow thing?” Sam asks as he looks at the collar, trying to break it or at least damage it.

“Tomorrow's thing.”

“Were there others when you were still with them?” Riley continues to comfort Bucky as Natasha tries for a little more info.

“No. Just me. They...They only taught me stuff like cleaning and cooking, childcare. They taught me how to be like one of those ladies in those old books where they do needlework and raise kids. I was denied any science unless it was about heats and cleaning wounds.”

“Bucky… You went into heat at our ball, is that a normal thing for male cat hybrids?” Bucky shook his head. “Do you think that’s why they want you?” Riley gently pets his hair as Sam manages to make a tear in the leather collar.

“M-Maybe… I don’t know much about them other than I need a partner or toys... They would make me sit through these talks about how to please your master…” Steve moves over to cuddle him as well.

“Let’s hope they never come back.” Clint gets up and looks for another movie. “Now, what should we watch next?”

They all passed out in the lounge till morning, Steve slept curled around Bucky. Riley on top of Sam while Clint and Natasha we curled up on different ends of the other sofa.

“Mm.. Nyaa~” Bucky sat up and full body stretched until he was sprinting to the nearest bathroom to be sick again. Once cleaned up, he snuck into the kitchen, he’s been craving all kinds of things. He makes toast. A lot of toast, eggs, and bacon. Enough to feed everyone in the chateau.

“You gonna eat all of that?” Bucky turned to look at Natasha who was in the doorway. “Or are you gonna share?”

“Would you like some?” His ears flatten but she just smiles as she walks over.

“Wanna eat all this together before the others wake up?”

“M-Mhm.” She sits at the table, already trying to eat the bacon he had just put on a plate. “Hey.. Share.” They spent a good five minutes eating as much as they could before the others walked in. Bucky was definitely feeling better than yesterday, eating breakfast with friends. Steve and Clint were fighting over sausages while Sam fried up an egg for himself.

They left around ten in the morning, but Bucky and Steve stayed in their bed clothes. Most of the afternoon was spent lounging around and cuddled up in the bundle of blankets. They will clean up the mess tomorrow. The sun had made a warm spot and Bucky just wanted to nest and Steve couldn’t blame him, it was comfy.

The next day they went back to regular schedule. Bucky was back in his uniform, cleaning every corner of the lounge until spotless. The night of the next full moon closing in and Steve had talked about showing him something. He was actually excited yet worried it might be something gross like a dead animal. He had just filled the washing machine when he decided to wander the halls. There were some rooms that were never used but they needed to be cleaned sometime. One of those rooms faced the garden and Bucky was always curious. He always thought it was locked but Steve did disappear inside sometimes and came out with a book, maybe there was a second library.

Opening the door, Bucky started coughing, the place was caked in dust, including the windows. He managed to make his way around to a window and managed to slide it open to at least get some air in there.

“Jeez… How does he even stay in here for more than five minutes?” And that’s what Bucky decided to do that day. With a cloth covering his mouth, armed with feather dusters and other cleaning products. He starts by bashing at the dust in the corners of the room, using a stepladder to reach the ceiling. Taking out cobwebs and getting through the layers might take up the whole day. There were boxes, cabinets, a bookcase and things covered in cloth. What was Steve doing here.

Bucky looked over the bookcase, spotting the book Steve took outside or to the lounge. He shouldn’t but he was curious. Sliding out the book, Bucky took a look inside, gasping softly. Sketches of the gardens and flowers littered the pages, all done with delicate details. Then there were sketches of him, watering those flowers, napping and so on. Why didn’t Steve tell him he was an artist, Bucky would be happy to strike a pose. Setting the book down, he took out the rest to clean the shelves. He did have to dust some of the untouched books, their pages yellowing from age and from being out in the sun. Of course he snuck glances at a few pages. He scrubbed away any grime that managed to cling to the edges. With books put away in some kind of order, Bucky moved on to the broken clock and the area around it, it definitely didn’t take batteries and would need to be taken to someone who could fix it.

Sliding the windows shut, Bucky snuck out of the room with a bucket and got ready to start dinner. He left the rest of the cleaning stuff in there as he would need it for the next day. The meat that was supposed to be for when Pierce had shown up will make a great dinner tonight, just for them.

“I put the clothes out, if that was okay?” Steve came into the kitchen through the back door. “I figured you were busy so...”

“Thank you, I’ll collect everything after dinner to put away.”

“Can I help with dinner?” Bucky turned to look at Steve who was cleaning his hands.

“Of course. Just use the soap to wash your hands, were you digging in the garden?”

“Ah… Maybe.” He chuckled. “I was weeding.”

Bucky was back to cleaning the room once the morning routine was finished, he had taken down the curtains and was dusting them out the window with a rug beater before adding them to the washing pile. He cleaned the cabinet next, finding some old dried up oil and acrylic paints that might need to be thrown away. The watercolours were fine as they were little blocks in a palette. Bucky took the mason jar full of brushes and left them on the table, another thing that would need cleaning separately. Adding some window cleaner to the bucket, he tackled the sliding windows the best he could. The rest he would need a tall ladder from the outside to reach.

Scrubbing away, his fingers would brush against something on a few of the panels.

“No way…” He traced the outline of a few flowers and leaves textured into the window. “Wow…” This room was full of things to discover. The easels, the painted canvas, the fainting couch that had worn away fabric, and carved patterns into the wall skirting board. Was there more like this in the other hidden rooms? Was there hidden secrets in all the rooms and he just hadn’t looked hard enough.

“Bucky?” He dropped his cloth and tensed up. “What are you doing in.. here… Did you clean all of this?”

“I-I have to clean the floor and a few other things left… The clock needs fixing.” Steve walked further inside the room and over to the windows. “I didn’t know we had textured window panels.”

“They’re of her favourite flowers…” He speaks softly and Bucky’s ears perk up. Steve fingers ghost over the patterns on the windows and the walls.

“I know I shouldn’t have been in here. I didn’t ask and I… Eep.” Steve had picked Bucky up, hugging him.

“Thank you… I left this room to rot away and forgot everything I loved about it. After I lost her… I gave up, I lost any type of muse.” Setting Bucky down, he kissed his forehead. “Bucky, will you let me paint you properly someday?”

“Of course. Once these floors are clean.”

The last few days, they had grown even closer, and Bucky couldn’t describe the feeling in his chest. Steve would be showing that surprise of his today and, of course, he was excited. Once they had finished an early dinner, Steve had taken Bucky back to the lounge. The furniture was moved to the sides and Steve’s record player was out.

“What’s this?”

“Just you wait.” Steve messed around with a few vinyls before finally letting one play. “Our dance was slightly interrupted the last time, so…” Holding out his hand, Bucky giggled and made his way over to Steve.

“Oh, Steven. Such a gentleman.” Taking Steve’s hand and resting the other on his shoulder, they stepped in time with the music.

“Well, there is the most beautiful man in my presence.” He broke away to grab something from the side. “For you.” Steve held out a single red rose.

“Where did you get this?”

“That’s a secret.” Bucky twirled the stem in his hand and smiled more before kissing Steve’s cheek.

“Thank you.. Oh, Steve… The moon.”

“If you get scared will you tell me?”

“Scared?” Usually when Steve transformed, he took his clothes off. But here he stood, slowly changing in front of his eyes. It wasn’t like the wolf form he was used to. It was more like the beast they spoke of in fairytales, tall with bulking muscles. The beast that terrified him and so many others as children in those stories was here, but he wasn’t scared.

“Well... “

“I could never be scared of you… No matter how you looked.” One of Steve’s large paws reached out to push Bucky’s hair out of the way. “Was this what you want to show me?”

“Yes… And no. The dance was a surprise, this was just an extra.”

“You are a very handsome wolf, Mr Rogers.” 

“I should tell you not every wolf can do this, it takes time to learn.” They slowly made their way to the library. “I became this way when my mother got sick…”

“Did you paint the portrait in the foyer?”

“Yes… You know, it still feels like she wanders the halls. She would have loved you.” Bucky grabbed another storybook, one they hadn’t read this time. Once back in Bucky’s room, Steve tried to curl around him like he did in wolf form. “I think I’m too big?”

“You aren’t, just means more for me to cuddle.” Opening the book, he began reading about a princess trapped in a tower, trying to ignore the storm brewing outside.

They had slowly fallen asleep, Bucky snuggled into Steve’s fur as always with the book still open in his lap. They had such a wonderful night and to be like this was the perfect way to end it.

Until the banging started. It startled Bucky awake and caused Steve to growl.

“Steve… Do you think it’s our friends? Or the storm?” He spoke too soon, as one of the windows broke. Bucky squeaks.

“I’ll go check it out, if you hear anything off, go to the phone, call for help and get away from this place. Use the ivy vines to climb from the window.” 

“But what about you?”

“Doesn’t matter as long as you’re safe.” Steve gets up first and stalks out of the room, trying to be quiet. Bucky stays by the door, waiting for Steve. His ears twitch once he hears the sound of familiar voices and he’s going to the phone immediately, calling anyone who would pick up throwing number cards to the floor when they didn’t. He was about to give up and run to town when the line clicked.

“Wilson residence.”

“Please… I don’t know who else to call…” He’s crying softly through the phone call until he has to run. Steve was growling loud and they were close. Bucky runs to the window and cracks it open, the rain battering his face he climbs down the vines, slipping slightly as he tries not to fall. He shouldn’t be running, he should be with Steve and fighting by his side. Tears fall as he makes his way to the front gate, ducking behind the many unknown vehicles. His ears flatten at the rumbles of thunder as he tries his best to run down the road to the town. It’s dark and he’s getting covered in mud. Soon bright lights were seen, and Bucky was trying to hide. The car screeches to a halt with the lights on him.

“Bucky?”

“Natasha! Steve… He’s..”

“Get in the car. I should have picked up the first time the damn phone went off.” He scrambles in to the back and is met with Clint’s bow and quiver, as well as Bruce. Clint is speeding down the road, trying to keep control of the car. “Sam and Riley are on their way. Wouldn’t be surprised if they alerted anyone else.”

He can smell them, Pierce’s men, mostly because they all smell gross. They’re also not as quiet as they think either. Steve appears before them, he’s on all fours, as he looks down and growls. How many people worked for that guy? There were two wolves among them.

“Where’s James, Steve? Did a beast like you eat him? Maybe scare him off?” Rumlow really was annoying. “Go search the other rooms, he's mine.” The two wolves howled and set off sniffing around as the others started going through every room on the bottom floor. Steve had headed off to the room on the top, Rumlow following. 

“Running away? What did he even see in you?” Steve wouldn’t admit that this invasion of his home hurt, to hear things he and his mother cherished get destroyed due to a perverse obsession. He stays quiet, waiting for the man to enter. The lightning illuminating the room for only a few seconds. But even with the loud booms of thunder, Rumlow wouldn’t shut up. “He spoke so highly of you, how you two would try and protect your home and look, nowhere to be found.”

It stung, he tried so hard to protect Bucky, just like he did with his mother and he failed. He whimpered softly, lowering his guard. It hurt. His ears had flattened. He was vulnerable at that moment, allowing Rumlow to knock him out onto the balcony.

“Oh come on. Was that act all for show?” Rumlow was still kicking him around and chasing him up the roof to the top. Steve laid near the edge as Rumlow broke off one of the thick roof spires. He lifted it high up. “Did you really think he loved you?” This was it, the end.

_ I’m sorry, Bucky… _

There was the sound of cars slamming to a halt down below. Rumlow just kept smiling, getting ready to slam heavy stone spire down.

“Brock, no, don’t!” Steve looked down to see Bucky, wet and muddy.

“Bucky…” He growled, getting up and lashing out at Brock, large paws gripping the spire and throwing the other man down onto the roof below.

“Bucky, you can’t go in there.” Natasha tried to stop him while he grabbed out one of his knives.

“But..”

“Not without us. We’ll keep the others distracted.” Bruce handed Clint his bow, before they headed inside, Sam and Riley following just behind them. Inside was a little too quiet but they were ready for anything. They stayed around Bucky until they were at the stairs.

“Riley… Sam… Take this.” Bucky handed over the knife in his hand, he still had three just in case. Then he ran, letting his friends handle the others and not looking back.

“Stop hiding and fight me!” The storm had died down but the lightning and thunder were still going strong. Rumlow continued to walk carefully around the roof, trying to find Steve in the dark. He was growling, striking the man from behind and knocking him down. Steve grabbed Rumlow by the neck and dangled him over the edge.

“Please.. Don’t.. I didn’t want to, he forced me.” Brock’s eyes wide with fear as Steve snarled. He continued his begging and Steve threw him back onto the roof.

“Get out…”

“Steve!” Bucky appeared on the balcony, Steve saw that his uniform was blood stained as he was reaching a hand down to him.

“Bucky.” He climbs up the roof to Bucky, one paw gripping the wall of the balcony as he reaches over to caress the cat hybrid’s face. “You came back?”

“Of course, I could never leave you.” He pushes against Steve’s paw, hands wrapping around his arm. Steve howled loudly as Brock plunged a knife into his side. He lurched back and Bucky had to grab Steve by his clothes to pull him on to the balcony while Brock fell onto the steps below with a thud. Steve fell onto his side next to Bucky, whining softly as he bled out. Bucky tries to apply pressure to the wound wanting the bleeding to stop.

“It.. It’s going to be okay. You’ll be okay, Steve.” Steve reaches up to touch Bucky’s face again.

“I’m happy you’re here with me….” Bucky blocked out all the noise from their friends getting closer, and he’s crying again. Steve’s paw falls away as he starts losing strength.

“Steve! Please…” He collapses on top of him, crying into Steve’s neck.

“Bucky… Oh no…” Bruce was already making his way over to see the wound in Steve’s back. 

Bucky kept crying while his voice went hoarse, only whispering softly.

  
  
“Steve…  **_I love you_ ** …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blood stains were from Bucky stabbing Zola but I ended up cutting it out as it was a bit to graphic and was kinda weak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> babies are coming
> 
> also Steve trying to mate with Bucky but helps break Bucky's water. oops
> 
> this one isn't so good ;-;

It was four in the morning when Bucky decided to call his parents. Some of Pierce’s men were still downstairs being taken outside by the townsfolk to be dealt with later. He waited for the line to pick up, hoping someone was awake.

“Hello?” His mother’s voice rang through the receiver.

“M-Mama…” He’s sniffing.

“Bucky? Baby, what’s wrong? Are you crying?”

“Can… Can you come visit… Please? Something bad happened.” Bucky tries not to cry again. “I… I need you…”

“We can come right now, honey. George, get up! Steve gave us your address, we’ll be there soon.” He can hear his father getting up.

“I love you, mama.”

“I love you too, honey.” Bucky put the receiver down, wiping his face. He decides to go clean up his face and hands before his parents arrive. He spent more time crying this past hour in Riley’s arms as Sam and Bruce dealt with a wounded Steve. He stumbled into the bathroom and started washing the mud and blood from his hands. There were too many thoughts running through his head. Is it a crime if it was in self defence? He wasn’t taken with the rest when they found Zola’s bloody body at the bottom of the stairs. Bucky scrubbed at his face, trying to forget. But what if Zola was right… About his body…

“Bucky?”

“Nat?” He turned to look at her, wiping his face.

“I brought you a blanket.. Are you alright?”

“Thank you… I just… Nat, he said I might have a baby in me.” Natasha wraps the blanket around him.

“You have been sick for a while, eating a lot and your stomach.”

“But I… It’s not…”

“Bucky… If you are…?”

His parents arrive around six thirty in the morning. Knocking gently but still pretty loudly. Bucky had fallen asleep on one of the sofas again, leaving one of the others to invite them inside. His ears twitch when they get closer, and he squeaks when someone shakes him.

“M-Mew!” He sits up straight, and immediately hugs his mother. “Mama.”

“Hey, sweetie. You okay? You were crying over the phone.” His father sat behind him, rubbing Bucky’s arm. “The windows and doors are busted and oh… There’s…”

“Blood? Yeah… There’s more…”

“More?” Bucky shifted the blankets away to reveal the top of his mud and blood covered apron. “I… It was them… One of the people who held me captive.” Winnie cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

“Are you hurt?” George asks, worried about his son.

“No…”

“It’s okay… James, why do you smell like that?”

“Smell like what?”

“Smell like you're pregnant.” Bucky’s jaw dropped slightly.

“I thought… I…” His mother scrambles to remove the rest of the blanket.

“Look at you. How long? Do you know? Were you in heat? Who..! Where is he? Where is Steven?”

“Mama. Wait!” He tried to chase after her, his father helping him up the stairs while his mother was in mission mode.

Bruce was checking to see if Steve was comfy in his bed, especially after being stabbed like that. They had to pry Bucky away so they could patch him up. Steve had returned to his human form so the others could patch him up.

“Hey… Sam… Bruce?” He was on his side, trying not to lean on his wound. “Was what Bucky said true?”

“What did Bucky say?” Sam asks, he was busy dealing with the others downstairs.

“That he loves me…” 

“STEVEN!” Everyone in the room went quiet. Outside the door they could hear Natasha and Riley trying to calm down the angry voice. The door finally opened.

“Steven.”

“Winniefred. What brings you to my humble home?” He sits up, bringing the blanket over his chest for modesty.

“My son called, crying his eyes out. And now I find not only you trying to hide a wound, my son is covered in blood and pregnant. Care to explain?” He can hear Bucky calling for her.

“Ma’am, I don’t wish to be rude... “ Bruce starts. “But what happened this morning was…”

“Mother.” Bucky stood in the doorway. “I asked him. I asked him to help me through my heat. And if it’s true that the scent coming off me is because I am carrying his child… Then. Then I want to keep them.”

“James…”

“You’re pregnant?”

Bruce had snuck out of the room, asking Clint if he could take him back to his clinic to pick up a few test kits for Bucky. Steve was still lost, stuck on the fact that the calming scent that he adored was because Bucky was possibly carrying his baby. Bucky had sat down next to Steve on the bed.

“I guess that explains the weight gain, sickness…” Steve wanted to give Bucky a hug, but with his mother burning holes into him with just her eyes, he refrained. “I… I’m just going to come forward and say-”   
“I love him, mama.” Bucky squeaks, cutting Steve off. “I’ve loved him for so long…”

“James… Calm, honey. I…” His mother sat down. “All this is happening so fast. First I get a call with you crying, I come over to see blood and destruction, Steve has been stabbed, you’re pregnant. I just… It’s a lot before seven.”

They sat in silence for a bit, Sam went to help Riley in the kitchen, leaving them to wait for Bruce. George was trying to whisper quietly to Winnie as Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky.

“It’ll be okay. I promise.”

“Okay. Okay, I’ve mulled it over in my head. James, honey, if you really want to stay here with Steve and have his baby. Then I’ll support you, cause it is your choice. I’m just protective because you’ve been missing for so long, we never got to see you grow up.” Winnie wipes her eyes as Bucky goes over to hug her.

“I love you, mama… You’re the best.” He pulls back, his metal hand going to hold his father’s. “I’m just glad I can see you again. Um.. Stevie… I think you should tell them.” Bucky looks back at Steve, watching his body language closely.

“I… I’m a wolf.”

“A wolf? Like you can transform into..”

“Yes, sir.” Bucky’s parents just stare at him, and now he’s worried again. Sam, Riley and Nat had popped their heads around the door, also worried. But they just smiled.

“A werewolf. You sure know how to pick them, Jamie.”

“Dad!”

Once Bruce comes back with a few tests, Bucky leaves to take a few just in case of a defective stick. Riley had made toast for everyone and Sam brought up some orange juice. They were all waiting on Bucky and Bruce.

“So… How are we gonna deal with Pierce?” Sam asks, finishing his second glass of orange juice.

“He’s rich… And with that many men, powerful too.” Steve is nibbling his toast.

“Rich and powerful is a big problem.”

“What about Bucky?” Clint brings up. “He wants Bucky for whatever reason. What will he do if he finds out that he potentially has your baby?” It’s not a discussion they want so early, especially after last night.

Bucky soon runs back into the room and hugs Steve tightly. He’s happy, tail standing up.

“Whoa whoa, calm down, stab wound.”

“Sorry… Just so happy.” Bucky is nuzzling him more, purring. “Multiple positives!”

“I’m gonna be a father.” Steve nuzzles back, he’s very happy. “That means I have two things to do.”

“What?”

“Steve? What are you talking about?” Everyone is just staring.

“First. I must relieve you of your maid duties.”

“Wha-”

“And second… Ask if you would still live with me, and take care of our baby, as my husband?” Bucky just stares before squeaking more.

“Yes. Yes yes yes!” Steve can’t get a word in as Bucky proceeds to kiss him all over. “Oh Stevie!” It wasn’t too long before Bucky’s parents joined in on the hug.

“Welcome to the family, son.”

“You better look after them, Steven.”

“I will. I promise.”

They spent most of the morning congratulating them, wanting to take their minds off of the earlier events. Bucky had eaten a lot of toast and Steve was asking if it was worth investing in a mobile phone and WiFi. He had a few old tvs and dvds but that was really it. There were plans on remodeling certain rooms and getting Bucky new clothes. Winnie and George had left after a few hours, mostly due to Winnie wanting to gather things for the new baby. After they had left, Bucky decided to tell Steve what happened last night.

“I’m worried, Steve, what if he sends more people?” They were sitting alone in Steve’s room, Bucky cuddled close to him as he didn’t want the others to hear. “Zola said some things too.. Before I… You know…” Steve gently rubs Bucky’s back, kissing his nose.

“What did he say?”

“He said… He said that Pierce would decide if our baby stays alive… He would kill our child if he really wanted too… Because I ran away. I’m scared, Steve… For us.”

“Now that almost everyone we know has been alerted about what happened, you’ll be safe. I promise. I’ll keep you safe, even if I have to rip his throat out myself.” He kisses Bucky again, gently playing with his ears. Bucky is purring at the touch, feeling safe already.

“Better heal quickly, we have a baby to make room for.”

Bucky joins the others later on to help with clean up and lunch. Bruce had left to go back to his clinic but the rest stayed until most of the broken glass and door were cleaned away. The windows and door need to be replaced so they’re hoping someone will arrive soon.

It took two days until the house was back in working order. Steve was up and moving around a little more, trying to pick out a room for the nursery. They had planned to travel to the city once he was fully healed to get a crib and other things. Bucky’s parents brought over his old baby blanket and a few stuffed toys that Bucky could easily fix with a needle and thread. He was also asking around for and learning new recipes to make baby food and treats. Sometimes the little baby growing inside him felt like multiple little ones. Bucky did his best to clean up the room they had chosen for the nursery. It was quite a large room, which was good, especially for growing space. Steve was going to be painting the room, though he hadn’t decided on a colour yet. They also got a WiFi router and a mobile phone each, now he can contact his family quickly without having to use the rotary phone.

He would sit next to Steve in bed, sewing and patching up their old toys, giving them a new lease of life.

“I can find my old baby blanket if you want.” Steve had an arm around Bucky’s waist, gently rubbing his tummy. “Can’t believe we’re gonna be parents.”

“Yeah… Hope you’re ready for waking up in the middle of the night.”

“It will be worth it…” Steve’s hand moved to touch Bucky’s chest.

“Those aren’t for you.” Bucky jokes, kissing Steve softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He picks up one of the stuffed animals and makes it kiss Bucky’s cheek. “We love you Bucky.” And Bucky could only giggle.

“You’re already going to be a great father.”

It had been a month, and Steve’s wound had healed. Bucky had some looser clothes as his stomach slowly grew. They decided to head into the city for some more baby things and paint for the room. But first, a check up on their little one. Bruce had Bucky lay on the gurney as he got ready to perform an ultrasound.

“So you two are going into the city after this?”

“Yep. Need to pick up a few things. Like a crib.” Steve says as Bruce moves the wand over Bucky’s stomach.

“Or three.”

“Three?!”

Steve had bought lavender paint for the room, and a few extra colours for decorative reasons. Bucky spent more time looking over lil pyjamas than anything else, they were all so small and adorable. They also were thinking of a new car since all their children might not fit in their recent one but that purchase was for another day.

“Do you think they’ll have lil kitty ears or will they transform into wolves like you?”

“No clue. Maybe a mix. I’m not sure, I don’t know any cat hybrids that have been with wolves.”

“They’ll be adorable either way.” Bucky purred, nibbling away their lunch. “They do eat a lot.”

“Three babies…”

“We can handle them.”

Over the next couple of months, Bucky was nesting more, snuggled up in blankets and cushions while Steve painted and set up the nursery. He wanted it to be a surprise, especially after painting all those tiny little flowers and butterflies. Their home is now baby proof and he’s managed to use his cell phone and internet more. Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t like the way Bucky smelled, he smelled wonderful. Bucky loved it when Steve was in full wolf form, he always booped his nose against his stomach and cuddled around him. Pierce hadn’t bothered them, maybe the old man kicked the bucket finally. Steve had soon traded in his old vehicle and got a 1958 Chevrolet nomad station wagon and had gotten Bucky some more comfortable clothing.

Christmas and New year had past and Steve had nibbled Bucky’s shoulder, trying to get a mating bite to stick. That’s when they decided to try and mate on Valentine’s day.

He was a lot bigger and with Steve on top, well behind him, nibbling at his neck again, rubbing his cock between his buttcheeks before slipping just the tip inside.

“Mm… Stevie…”

“Yeah? Am I hurting you?”

“No… Just be gentle, don’t go too deep…” Steve gently rolled his hips, finally biting down properly, breaking skin and marking Bucky as his own. “Ah- Steve stop!” Pulling away and licking the bite.

“What’s wrong?”

“Pull out…”

“Bucky?”

“Coming… They’re coming.” It took a few moments before Steve understood and was pulling out.

“Stay cuddled up, I’ll call Bruce.” He scrambles out of bed, wrapping Bucky up and calling Bruce while trying to get towels. Bucky was whining softly, calling for Steve. He got his lover comfortable, nuzzling him and kissing his face. “I’m going to lift you up a little to place a towel, is that okay?”

“Mhm…” Bucky shifts, trying to lift himself up. He’s trying not to cry as they move around a lot more, ready to meet their parents.

Bruce arrived soon with backup from Natasha and Clint, with Clint doing his best not to be in the room and getting warm water. Steve takes Bucky’s hand, kissing his cheek.

“Gonna need you to push, okay, Bucky? Three, two… one..” Bruce and Natasha were ready, helping Bucky and the babies. “Push.” Bucky tries his best, and soon the first little kitten was crowning and is now in the world with them, crying softly.

“Aw, what a cutie.” Natasha, gets the baby cleaned up while Bruce helps get out the other two. It took an hour but soon two little blonde kitten babies had been born and one brunette, most likely a wolf, baby. Bucky was in tears, cuddling into Steve’s arms.

“They’re all healthy.” Bruce announces and brings the babies over to him and Natasha helps with cleaning up. Bucky and Steve gently took them into their arms, with Bucky giving them lil kisses and nuzzles.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Stevie.”


	8. Epilogue

4 years later

Everyone was in high spirits, and everything was going well. It had to, today was Steve and Bucky’s wedding.

“Auntie Becca!” Becca looks away from the buffet table to look at the kitten twins. Their little tails wiggling behind them.

“Hey there, Violet, Oliver. What’s up?”

“Where is daddy and papa?”

“Well, papa has to change out of his suit because it was making him uncomfortable.” She explains, their cat ears flattening down as they pout. “They’ll be back in a minute, okay? Want something to eat?” They perked up at food. “Where’s your sister?” The twins giggled but didn’t answer, they didn’t need as Stella tried her best to scare their aunt.

“Rawr.” Becca jumped a little, turning to see the lil werepup.

“Stella, ears and paws.” Ears and paws meant Stella was partially transformed into a wolf. Stella shakes her head and returns back to human. “There.”

“Did I scare you?”

“You did. Are you hungry?” She asks, patting her niece’s head.

“Yes, auntie.” They follow Becca to the dessert table, happily greeting and hugging the legs of Natasha and Clint on their way. They snacked on little bits of chicken and beef, a few grapes as well. Sam and Riley were thanking the planners from “Sasha and Sam’s weddings and special occasions”. Bucky’s parents were talking with the other guests, before their grandchildren ran to them. They were full of sugar and extra playful.

“Here they come…”

Steve was first to appear, followed by Bucky who was no longer wearing his white suit and had changed into a white ball gown with flower covered straps. His hair was still tied up and decorated with the crown of flowers their children had made. They made their way down to the main dance area, greeting everyone once again. George made his way over to them.

“May the father have a dance?” He asks and they agree. George moves away to let his son and husband have their first dance. Steve held Bucky gently as they danced, stealing a few kisses when he could.

“Auntie… Papa looks like a princess.”

“I’m sure he feels like one too.”

Once it got closer to midnight and the children had finally gone to sleep, Bucky and Steve made arrangements with their family for when they went away for their honeymoon. They would be traveling to another country and maybe having some more of that private adult time, like they would tonight.

Steve and Bucky were settled under the bed covers, messy and tired. They had such a long day.

“Mated, married and we have a family…”

“It’s also so wonderful…”

“I love you, Stevie.”

“I love you too, Bucky.” They share one last kiss before snuggling down and falling asleep in each other's arms.

~ The End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm thinking of making this in to a series maybe, so if you would like that, let me know
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoying my story.


End file.
